Exercise in Restraint
by GoldenHeart92
Summary: Participating in a charity auction leaves the Doctor in charge.       Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: An Exercise in Restraint**

**Pairing: Donna/Doctor (Ten)**

**Rating: M (18 and older)**

**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Bondage, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Language**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing pr0n. I've had the idea in my head for several months and finally decided to go ahead and write it. I was originally going to write it in the Doctor's POV but changed my mind, although there is one small scene at the end that is from his POV. This is straight up PWP and is not for everyone. This first chapter isn't too bad but the following one will most certainly contain adult material. Seriously, read at your own risk. Also, English is my first language, but you probably won't be able to tell that with all of the horrible grammar mistakes I know are in here, so I apologize in advance for that. Hope you enjoy.**

How the hell had the Doctor talked her into this? She still couldn't figure it out. She walked out onto the stage and stared out into the crowd. A sea of many blue skinned humanoid aliens stared back at her. And sticking out amongst them like a sore thumb was the Doctor. Her Doctor. She gave him a small smile that was equal parts shy and seductive.

It had been several months since the Doctor had found a way to fix the metacrisis and restore her memories. He hadn't asked her to come along with him again, he hadn't gotten the chance. The minute her memories were returned she all but demanded that he take her back and if he didn't want her then he shouldn't have brought her back so he was just going to have to deal with her. She had no idea that the Doctor had planned on begging her to forgive him and travel with him again.

It didn't take long for their strictly platonic relationship to turn into something… hotter. The sexual tension and feelings had been there when she had first traveled with him. The only difference was that, this time, they acted on it. It started out simple enough with just a chaste kiss every now and then. But after a while, kisses turned to snogging, which turned to groping which eventually ended with them both lying on their bed, naked and sated.

The sex was great of course, but not Donna's main source of enjoyment. What really made her happy was simply the fact that she was loved by someone (other than her mother and grandfather). She had searched for that her whole life but never really expected to find it. And after Lance's betrayal, she didn't know if she would ever be able to trust someone enough to form a relationship with them. But with the Doctor, it seemed so easy, so… right. She trusted this man with her life, quite literally.

She was momentarily interrupted out of her inner musings by the sound of the auctioneer starting the bidding.

It was odd, Donna thought, the reason for this charity slave auction. The natives held it to celebrate the anniversary of the males of this planet being set free. The planet was originally run only by the females and the males had been kept as slaves. They were poorly treated and often victims of physical abuse. Until about 200 years ago, when a sudden revolution of both males and females who'd grown tired of the abuse rose up against the matriarchy. After victory was declared they ushered in a new age, one where both male and female were treated as equals. From then on, once a year a week-long festival was held in honor of the slaves' emancipation.

Among the food, drink, and festivities, there was a mock slave trade, only the typical roles were reversed. This meant that for one whole day, the females participated in the auction and the males were in charge of whomever they bid on. It seemed somewhat bizarre to commemorate the ending of slavery with more slavery, but of course, every planet had a different approach to customs and traditions, and it was unlikely that many of them were the same as Earth. And of course, there were rules set in place. It was meant to be completely civil so anything abusive was strictly forbidden. Unfortunately, in actuality, the rules of abusive actions were not always heeded and so all of the money made from the bids went to shelters for those that were still being abused. It was a lot like abuse and slavery on Earth, Donna thought. Although the customs differed across the universe, the evils apparently didn't.

The Doctor had suggested that they-or rather, _she_- participate in the auction. At first she had been pretty hesitant, but of course the Doctor had managed to guilt trip her: _It's for a good cause, Donna. It would help out all of those poor people who have nowhere else to go, Donna. Don't you trust me, Donna?_ Honestly, the man could lay it on thicker than anyone she knew. Of course she trusted him, but that didn't make the prospect of him being totally in control of her actions for a whole day any less daunting.

Her reluctance stemmed from his obvious reason for doing this. Yes it was for a good cause, but she was pretty sure that chivalry was not exactly what had been on his mind when he suggested it. He had hinted, more than once, at the idea of tying her up in the bedroom, and although she trusted this man to the ends of the earth, being submissive just wasn't her style. She'd never actually been with a bloke apart from the Doctor, but in their time together, she had certainly been the aggressor. They both had really, that's what made the sex so great, both of them fighting for dominance and control. And though Donna wasn't one for bragging, she was usually the one on top at the end. The Doctor had an ego the size of a planet and always liked to be in control of situations. And she was… well… herself: Loud, bossy, and always in control of her own actions. She sure as hell wasn't going to let someone tell her what to do and how to do it; she would do whatever she damn well pleased. But if they did this, she would have to give up that control, and that idea was more than a little intimidating.

The bidding started and just as she had expected, the Doctor, raised his hand and called out a number she was unable to hear over the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears. She was just about to let out a relieved breath and walk off the stage, figuring that the Doctor would be the only one to bid anything, when she heard an unfamiliar voice speak out.

"Five hundred kelkilians."

She turned and looked to see where the voice had come from. It was one of the blue aliens and he was appraising her with a lascivious look in his eyes. Her stomach dropped to somewhere below her knees. She hadn't even thought about this happening. And although it was a bit flattering that someone who looked who was not even her own species would bid on her, she wasn't keen on going with a stranger for a whole day. What if the Doctor lost the bidding? How much money did he have anyway? Oh, he was going to pay dearly if she ended up as some alien's slave.

The Doctor spoke up again, bidding ten thousand kelkillians. Donna was pretty confident that the man wouldn't try to top that, but was sorely disappointed when he countered with fifty thousand.

The bidding continued on for several more minutes, with Donna getting more and more worried with each rise in the amount of money. She briefly considered shooting the blue man a dirty look to try and dissuade him, but then thought better of it. The point of this was to raise money after all, and though she wasn't familiar with the currency here, she was sure that it was no small amount both of them were offering for her.

"One hundred thousand kelkilians" said the alien with no small amount of smugness in his voice. Donna felt sick. Surely the Doctor didn't have that kind of money on him. She looked back to the Doctor, silently pleading with him to get her out of this. He took in a deep breath,

"One million kelkilians." His tone just dared the other man to go higher.

Donna held her breath for one… two… three…; There was no counterclaim from the blue man. Finally the auctioneer announced that the man in the pinstriped suit had one and to please come forward and claim his prize.

Donna stepped off the platform and all but ran into the Doctor's arms, nearly crying in relief. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Don't tell me you thought I would let you go with that Kelkrain."

She gave a small laugh, "I was starting to wonder."

"I'd never do that Donna." His arms tightened slightly around her as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "What makes you think I'd share you with anyone? You're mine."

His possessive tone sent a thrill through her, his whispered words carrying all sorts of sinful promises.

He promptly paid the money he owed to the collector (god only knew where he'd gotten an amount that large from) before returning to where she stood waiting for him."Now, what do you say we go and check out some of the stalls?" He said excitedly, all traces of the persona he had only seconds before, now gone. He was back to his old self.

"Sounds good." And with that they made their way from the crowd at the auction and started down a road littered with people, performers and stalls crowding both sides of the road.

They spent several hours perusing the many stalls, neither finding anything that caught their interest. If Donna was honest, her mind was more focused on what was going to happen once they were back in the TARDIS, and she had a feeling the Doctor was thinking along similar lines.

"Are you about ready to head back to the TARDIS?" he asked as they strolled casually down the road, hand in hand.

"Yea, sure."

He stopped abruptly and she was yanked backwards slightly.

"Yea? Donna, that is not the proper way to speak to me. 'Yea' and 'nah' are not proper words. When you answer me, I expect either a 'yes' or a 'no'. And furthermore, you are not to speak unless directly spoken to. Is that understood?

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes…sir?" She really wasn't sure how he wanted to be addressed.

He gave her a soft smile, pleased that she had tried. "You can just use my name."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good girl."

An unexpected jolt of arousal pierced through her. She hadn't expected something so simple as telling her how and when to speak to be exciting but it was admittedly somewhat arousing to have the Doctor speak to her like that.

They made their way back to the TARDIS, passing all the stalls they had previously visited, which were now beginning to close up for the day. They passed by the area where the auction had taken place and were halted in their progress by one of the Kelkrains. Donna immediately recognized him as the one who had bid against the Doctor for her. The Doctor obviously recognized him too, as the second he spotted him, he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and pulled her close into his side.

"Congratulations, Mr.…"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna."

Well, you are a very lucky man, Doctor. I honestly did not expect to be beaten. I admit, I was a bit disappointed, as I had plans for your friend." He turned his gaze to Donna and stared at her with barely concealed lust in his eyes for several long seconds before returning his gaze back to the Doctor. Donna really thought she deserved a medal for not slapping his head clean off his shoulders. The Kelkrain sighed, "But, I suppose the best man won."

"Yes he did." said the Doctor, with an air of arrogance that he'd had many years to perfect.

"However, if the female ever grows tired of you, I hope she remembers that I would not hesitate to welcome her."

That was the last straw for Donna. "Oi! The _female_ has a name, thank you very much; it's Donna. And I'm right here. You don't have to speak about me like I'm on another planet! And another thing-." She was interrupted by the feeling of the Doctor's arm tightening around her waist and she froze. She looked up at him and saw anger flash through his eyes. She had completely forgotten that she wasn't supposed to speak.

The alien looked slightly confused. "I'm sorry, were you going to say something?"

Donna just stared mutely at him, too nervous to speak again. Luckily, the Doctor spared her from looking like a total fool by jumping in.

"I'm terribly sorry Sir, but we have to be going. It's been a long day and we're both rather tired."

"I agree. Well, good luck to you both. I hope to see you again someday, especially you, Donna."

She simply nodded at him as a thank you, not that she was all that grateful.

"Well, goodbye to you both."

"Goodbye to you as well." Returned the Doctor, and they continued their stroll to the TARDIS. When they were out of earshot of the Kelkrain, the Doctor leaned in towards her ear, whispering, "That was one, Donna"

_One what?_ She wanted to ask, but dared not open her mouth, but instead continued ahead in silence. Even as the thought of the unknown scared her, it excited her at the same time. This new experience they were trying was a bit better than she thought it would be, and they hadn't even done anything yet.

Stepping across the threshold of the TARDIS, Donna thought that she might just enjoy this more than she originally thought she would.

Several hours later found them floating in the vortex, the Doctor tinkering with something under the control panel again and Donna sitting on the jump seat reading a magazine. The Doctor had established several restrictions once they had left the planet: Along with the previously established rules of not speaking and addressing him correctly, she was not allowed to touch either herself or him unless he gave her permission. And of course, the Doctor had made no move to touch her at all in the time they had been in the vortex. She was bored beyond belief, not to mention horny. She had thought, or rather hoped, that the Doctor would be up for something a bit sexier than messing with the TARDIS once they were on there way. But he had done absolutely nothing. He'd allowed her to engage in small talk with him, so at least that was something, it just wasn't what she wanted. She knew he was doing it on purpose. She was aroused and he knew it, so he purposely denied her what she craved so desperately. It was most unfair, really. But of course, having agreed to this game, there was really nothing she could do about it.

Eventually, the late night hours rolled around (her watch told her it was just after ten at home) and Donna was tired and frustrated and it seemed like the Doctor was too busy sweet talking his ship to pay any attention to her. She had half a mind to go to her room and get herself off, Doctor's rules be damned. Sighing, she stood up from her seat and began making her way to the hallway, calling over her shoulder, "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

He spoke before she was able to take another step, his voice eerily calm and demanding. "Did I give you permission to go to bed, Donna?"

_I don't recall asking for your bloody permission._ She thought.

She sighed again, she really was tired, and frustrated to boot.

"No."

"No?"

"No, _Doctor_" she ground out.

"That's better. Turn around." She did as he instructed, glaring daggers at him the whole time. He returned her death glares with a beguilingly friendly smile, "Now come here."

She made her way over to him, walking as slowly as she could. It wasn't much, but it was the only act of defiance she could think of at the moment. He stood from where he had been previously sprawled on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into his chest.

"Doctor, I really am tired." She mumbled against his chest.

"Donna, I didn't say you could speak. That's two."

Oh, so now he wanted to play this game, did he? God, when these twenty-four hours were up she was going to wring his skinny neck.

He spent several moments stroking her hair, not saying anything before he gently pushed her away from his chest and gave her a quick kiss.

"You know, I'd quite like a nice cuppa. Donna, would you mind going into the kitchen and fixing one for me? Fix one for yourself too if you like."

She managed to force a smile, "I'd love to Doctor." Her voice laced with mock sweetness.

"Great! You know how I like mine. You can just bring it back in here to me when you're done."

"Yes, Doctor."

And with that she turned and made her way to the kitchen, so absorbed in her own thoughts that she completely missed the chuckle that came from the Doctor. He smiled at her retreating form. He was sure he'd gotten her pretty worked up earlier on the planet, and ignoring her for several hours had only increased her frustration. He loved seeing her like this: wet, hot, and aching, and unable to do anything about it, unless of course, she wanted to quit the game. But he knew Donna, and he knew that she was not one to back down from any sort of challenge, no matter how difficult.

The events of today had really made him quite proud of Donna. For her to give up control like that was no small feat. Donna liked being in control of things and always had, especially in the bedroom. This was a new step in their relationship and it showed him that she really did trust him completely.

Already he could feel himself getting hard beneath the restricting barrier of his suit, thinking of the events to come. He reached down beneath the panel he had been working under. He grabbed the box he had hidden down there and, pulling out the blindfold, made his way into the kitchen.

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue it, or quit while I'm ahead? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: An Exercise in Restraint**

**Pairing: Donna/Doctor (Ten)**

**Rating: M (18 and older)**

**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Bondage, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Language**

**A/N: Okay so here is the second and final part of this story. Seriously, if you're under 18, please leave now. For some reason, I'm not entirely happy with the way this turned out. Can't quite figure out why though. Thank you to all those who left a review and added the story to your favorites list and such. And also, I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes in this. Anyways, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Donna was busy making two cups of tea, wrapped up in her own musings. She couldn't understand why the Doctor hadn't done anything… sexual… since this had started. Sure it was a bit nerve wracking for her, but she thought that had been the main reason for them doing this. But the only thing the Doctor was doing was bossing her around a bit. Maybe he was trying to take things slow so as not to scare her. Or maybe his whole plan was to prevent them from having sex. Maybe he was tired of it and wanted a break. Surely she hadn't worn him out that badly? The man had more energy than a class of kindergarteners and a litter of puppies combined. Then a horrible thought struck her: what if he was getting tired, not of the actual sex, but of her? These thoughts brought the sting of tears to her eyes, and it took all her willpower to hold them back.

She was so caught up in her own feelings of self doubt as she stirred sugar into the Doctor's tea, that she didn't even hear him enter the kitchen. Suddenly, her world was plunged into darkness and she let out a shriek of surprise. Panic had just started to form when it was quickly shoved away as Donna felt the Doctor's solid form behind her.

"What… Doctor, what are you-?"

"No talking, Donna. You know the rules. That's three now." And with that he finished tying the blindfold at the back of her head. He turned her around so that she was facing him and waved a hand in front of her face, "Can you see anything?"

"No."

The Doctor sighed, "Now Donna, how many times have I told you, that is not how you answer me. That's four now.

"No, Doctor."

The arousal that had briefly been forgotten flared back to life, stamping out the remnants of both her self doubt and exhaustion. She jumped slightly when she felt him move behind her and begin to lead her out of the kitchen. It took a second but she finally managed to get her legs moving forward.

He led her down the corridor, being careful not to let her fall or bump into the walls, until her shoulders were gently pulled back in a gesture to stop. She heard the sound of a door being opened and then he was turning and guiding her into what she could only assume was a bedroom. Whether it was his, hers, or one she had never before seen she wasn't sure. He walked her several steps in before again pulling back on her shoulders.

"Wait here for just a minute. Don't go anywhere."

As if she could. She couldn't see anything, so where would she go?

She waited, counting her breaths, and had just reached thirty-four when she heard him approaching again. This time he neither touched nor spoke to her, but simply walked further into the room. She heard the creaking of leather and knew he'd taken a seat. She stood there, feeling incredibly awkward when he said nothing for a brief span of time.

Finally, he broke the silence, his voice filled with quiet authority, "Donna, we can't begin until you're out of those clothes. I want you to take them off… all of them."

A surge of arousal hit her at the same time as a twinge of self-consciousness rose up. This was definitely something she was not used to. Usually when clothes came off, it was frantic and hurried, and the action was mutual. The prospect of being the only one to undress- and without being able to see, no less- was exciting, but at the same time, a bit frightening. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut, remembering the rule about speaking and not wanting the mysterious number to go up.

The Doctor, however, could apparently see that she had something she wanted to say, so he gave her permission to speak.

"What's wrong?"

Donna felt slightly foolish, "Well, it's just… I can't exactly see, can I? I might trip and fall or something."

The Doctor gave one of those low, naughty chuckles, the kind that turned her insides into liquid heat, "Then I suggest you go slowly."

Well that was no help at all. She had hoped he might let her take off the blindfold, at least to undress. That's what she needed: to fall flat on her face while trying to disrobe because she couldn't see and got tangled up somehow. Oh well, best to go ahead and get it over with.

With trembling fingers, Donna reached for the top button of her blouse. She was seriously starting to wish she had worn a simple t-shirt today, then she could have it off in one quick, easy motion. But alas, she had to play the hand she was dealt. She felt the first button give way under her dexterous fingers… or at least, normally they were dexterous. Now, they were shaking so badly she could barely get a grasp on the next button in order to pull it open. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and it helped enough that she could finally grab the buttons without them slipping from her grasp.

Being as she couldn't actually see the buttons, Donna had to gently slide her hand along the seam of her shirt in order to find them, fingertips lightly grazing her skin as she slowly slid her hand down. And although she wished it was the Doctor's hands, rather than her own undressing her, she had to admit that after being highly aroused all day, but forbidden to touch any part of her body, the gentle brush of her hand across her skin felt good… really good.

Her eyes, which had previously been opened beneath the blindfold, slid shut of their own accord and she uttered a small, almost inaudible moan as her hand drifted lower to unclasp each button. When all of the buttons were undone, Donna reached up and slowly slid the loose material from her shoulders and discarded it on the floor beside her.

The next thing to go was the ankle-length skirt she had decided to wear. She was eternally grateful for her decision because she would have had a hell of a time trying to get out of jeans without being able to see.

As she moved to unclasp the button, she could hear the Doctor's breathing speed up and increase in volume. Hearing him affected like that, and knowing that _she_ was the cause of it gave Donna a new burst of confidence. She longed to see his face, see the hunger burning in his eyes; but being able to hear him was almost as good. Taking the zipper between thumb and forefinger, she oh so gently teased it down before reaching back up to grab the edge of the skirt. Rather than letting it fall immediately, she dragged it down, over her thighs, down past her knees, before stopping at her shin and letting it fall.

Now she was standing in nothing but her underwear and socks. Reaching behind herself before the nervousness came back, she unclasped her bra and slid the straps off as slowly as she could. As she peeled away the material from her skin, the cool temperature of the room caused her nipples to harden.

Her knickers and socks were the only articles of clothing that remained. After discarding her bra on the floor, she lightly skimmed her hands down her sides, bringing them to rest on the waistband of her panties. She carefully maneuvered them down until she was able to slide them off completely, taking her socks with them.

She now stood in front of him completely bare, and unable to see a thing. She waited anxiously for her next orders, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She didn't have to wait very long.

"Your hair tie…take it out."

She had completely forgotten about that. Reaching up, she quickly pulled it from her hair and dropped it to join all of her other clothes on the floor, shaking out her hair as she did so.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

She could feel her cheeks flush from his heartfelt compliment.

The chair creaked again as he made his way to stand directly in front of her. "You truly are, Donna. You're absolutely beautiful. Not to mention incredibly sexy." He murmured in her ear while lightly caressing her hair.

Her worries about whether he still desired her seemed incredibly sill now. She blushed even harder at his words and she could feel, rather than see, his smile. It was kind of funny: here she was standing completely nude in front of him, but the cause of her embarrassment was not this fact, but simply his words of kindness. The slight awkwardness however, did nothing to temper the lust she had been feeling since he'd first placed the blindfold over her eyes.

She held her breath, hoping that he would kiss her… touch her… ease the burning ache between her legs that was slowly driving her insane. Unfortunately, all he did was continue to caress her hair with barely-there touches for several more moments before removing his hand from her completely. He then gently grasped her shoulders and steered her backwards at an angle until she felt the backs of her legs hit something. He slowly pushed her down until she was sitting and she discovered it was a bed, his bed in fact, which she recognized from the feel of the sheets.

His bed was covered with nothing but silk bedclothes. Well, it wasn't exactly silk. The Doctor had told her it was a material from some planet he had visited long ago. Still, it was so similar one could hardly note a difference. It was cool and slightly slippery against her bare skin as she slid backwards on the bed and waited for the Doctor to speak again. She heard nothing for several seconds before hearing the creak that signaled his return to his chair.

Well that was just unfair! She wanted to touch him but he was determined to make her wait. She wondered what his plans were now, since they obviously didn't involve joining her on the bed. Again, she didn't have to wonder for very long.

"Lay back, Donna."

She did as he instructed without question… well, at least on the outside. Inside, her mind was racing, trying to predict what he would have her do next; and with each idea she came up with, she could feel herself growing wetter.

Her thoughts were halted as she heard him begin to speak again,

"Here is what I want you to do: you're going to get yourself off while I watch. I want to see how you pleasure yourself when I'm not around. You are not allowed to stop until I say so and when I do say stop, you are not allowed to touch yourself anymore. Is that understood?" His voice was low and husky and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good. You may begin."

She relaxed fully into the pillows and took a deep breath. He was really pushing the envelope when it came to her comfort zone. Having sex was one thing, but masturbating just seemed so much more… personal. Embarrassment and lust briefly warred within her and, unsurprisingly, lust quickly won out.

Donna lifted her arms and brought her hands to the crown of her head. Starting from there, she languidly trailed the tips of her fingers across her face, her neck, and down further until she reached her breasts. Briefly pausing her decent, she used both hands to flick her nipples and the pleasurable sensation elicited a sharp gasp. She hadn't realized before, but with her sight temporarily disabled, all of her other senses were heightened. That combined with the burning need to be touched made every caress so much more enjoyable than it would normally be.

She continued slowly easing her hands downward, along the length of her upper torso and belly, until she finally reached the curls nestled between her legs.

"Stop."

She froze. Oh god, surely he wasn't going to make her stop now, was he? Not when her hand was just centimeters away from where she so badly needed it? She waited for what seemed like an eternity before she finally heard him again,

"Go ahead."

She released the breath she had been holding and resumed her progress. To say she was wet would be an understatement; she was positively soaked. A moan escaped through her lips as she slipped a single finger inside herself. She held it there briefly, reveling in the pleasure, but it wasn't enough. Slowly, she slid it out before returning with two, thrusting them in and out in a gentle rhythm and occasionally pulling them out and moving them up to lightly rub her clit.

The Doctor was all but forgotten as she rapidly approached that proverbial edge. Everything felt so amazing and she needed this.

"Oh god." She whimpered as she arched up into her own caresses on her overly sensitized flesh. Just a few more strokes across her clit and she would come.

"Stop."

It took her a moment to realize that she had even heard him say anything. It took her the same amount of time to realize that she was going to ignore him. She kept up the movements of her hand, just seconds from release when she suddenly felt him grab hold of both her arms and quickly position them above her head. She hadn't even heard him get up from the chair. How the hell did he move so fast?

She couldn't believe this! Here she was seconds from release and he had to come and ruin it, the spiteful bastard. And to top it off, she couldn't even glare at him properly with the blindfold covering her eyes. She could only lay there, her body quivering on the edge but unable to bring herself over. Outwardly she spoke not a word, but inside she was screaming at him, calling him every name in the book.

"Now Donna, I told you to stop." She noticed that his voice sounded strained, as if he was having some difficulty breathing. "You're at five now, and if I were you, I would try really hard not to go any higher. Of course, at the rate you're going, you may not even make it that far." he told her as he caressed the inside of her wrists before taking her hand and pulling her fingers into his mouth, one at a time.

She fuzzily tried to work out what he meant, but it was quite difficult, what with him doing to his mouth what she'd just been doing to herself. Oh, right… the numbers. She wondered exactly he was counting and hoped it wasn't something painful. It wasn't that she was averse to a bit of pain in the bedroom, but if that was what he had planned, she'd like to know about it beforehand.

After he'd finished thoroughly cleaning her last finger, the Doctor slid it from his mouth with a soft 'pop' before guiding her hands to rest lightly on her stomach.

"Wait here for a second, and _don't_ move. Apart from her shaky breathing and trembling body, she did as asked until he returned to the bed a few seconds later.

Taking hold of her right hand he brought it up and she jumped slightly as she felt a soft leather restraint being placed around her wrist. She reflexively tried to jerk her hand away, but he held it firm in his grip.

"Shhhh, it's ok. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course."

She didn't even have to think about her answer. Of course she trusted him. Trust wasn't exactly the issue anymore. She knew what he wanted the restraints for: apparently he wasn't finished teasing her yet. But she'd had enough of it. She wanted to come and she wanted it now, dammit! Her body was screaming for release and she honestly didn't know how much more she could take without having to resort to begging, which she _really_ didn't want to do; She'd never be able to deflate his ego afterwards if she did. And she certainly wasn't about to give in. She could finish this with at least some of her dignity still intact. Of course she could.

He finished wrapping the cuff around her wrist before clasping the buckle to secure it and guiding her arm to the headboard. She held still as he threaded the open end of the restraint through the headboard before bringing up her other arm and repeating the action. She gave an experimental tug and found that she was unable to move her hands more than an inch or two in any direction.

"Just so you know, the safe word is banana."

She couldn't help it; she had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Banana? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Oi! What's wrong with banana?"

"Nothing I suppose. It's just so _you_." She paused for a moment before adding in a sultry voice, "Could have been worse, and I do love a good _banana._" her tone making it perfectly clear that she was in no way referring to the actual fruit.

"Oh, I'm well aware of how much you enjoy bananas."

He went silent after that and she could feel the bed shift as he moved slightly. Unexpectedly, she felt his hands grab her foot before one began traveling upward, making slow but steady progress. When he reached her knee, he softly stroked the skin behind it, causing her to wriggle in his grasp.

"Stop that, Donna." He admonished as his hand continued its journey. When he reached the top of her thigh, he moved his hand up and across her tummy to the other leg where he dragged it back down. When he reached the sensitive skin behind her knee this time, she managed not to squirm, but she couldn't completely hold back her giggles.

She could feel his silent laughter through the bed as his hand made its way to her ankle where it rested briefly before beginning to retrace its path. One hand on each leg, he began making his way back up her body. It felt like every nerve in her body was alight. Every area was so sensitized and really, couldn't he just get on with it?

He made his way to her breasts. His fingertips traced lazy circles, just skirting her nipples and she groaned in frustration. He really was being rather cruel.

She felt him move again and then his hands were gone and he was levering himself directly over her and then finally, finally, he slowly leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead, followed by the tip of her nose, both cheeks, and finally her mouth. It started out light and chaste, but it certainly didn't stay that way. His mouth covered hers, hungry and possessive as his tongue sought entry to her mouth. She parted her lips and his tongue slid inside, entering into a duel with hers.

She could have kissed him all through the night, but all too soon his mouth lifted from hers and made its way to the soft skin of her neck.

"By the way," he muttered between kisses, "The ban on talking is lifted… but only if you promise to be nice."

"That's good, because I have quite a few things to say to you, Spaceman."

"Such as?"

"You're a complete and utter arse, and I hate you."

She could feel him smile against her neck as he chained kisses from one ear to the other.

"You don't really mean that. You know you love me. And more importantly, you love what I've been doing to you."

She managed a scoff, "_You_ haven't really done anything. I've been doing most the work."

He chuckled, and the vibrations made her shudder. "Yes, but I told you to do it. Admit it Donna, you like being told what to do."

She tried to formulate a snarky response but the way his arms had begun gliding up and down her sides, and the way he was pressing his lips and tongue right against that sensitive spot beneath her ear made it quite difficult to come up with anything articulate.

She finally decided just to move on to another subject. She didn't want to admit to him-at least not yet- how right he was. She never would have thought it, but having the Doctor take control was an incredible turn on.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sure." He replied casually and she immediately realized her mistake. No doubt he was smirking at her.

"I mean, can _you_ take off the blindfold now?"

"Yes, I can."

She waited for several seconds, but he simply continued placing open-mouthed kisses along her throat and collarbone. "Well, are you going to?"

"No."

"But you just said-."

"I said that I _could_ take off the blindfold. I never said I would."

She tried to be mad at him, really she did, but it was near about impossible to do as his hands came up to her breasts again, cupping them with just the right amount of pressure and sliding his fingers up to tease her nipples. The sensations elicited a gasp and caused her to blindly reach out, trying to run her hands through his hair, only to have them yanked to a stop immediately.

"You know, you never did admit it." He said as he moved his mouth to cover her right nipple with his mouth, while continuing to tease the left with his hand.

In Donna's defense, the Doctor was doing incredible things to her and therefore, her mind was not working at full capacity.

"Admit what?"

"That you like being told what to do."

She said nothing, but instead opted for a moan as he laved and sucked at her nipple, gently biting down.

Suddenly he stopped everything he was doing and moved his hands and mouth away completely, rolling over onto his side.

"Admit it Donna."

"You were right." She snipped.

He trailed his fingertips lightly up and down her torso, starting at the hollow of her throat and ending at her bellybutton before climbing back up again. On each decent, they slipped just a fraction of an inch lower. "That's not good enough."

She sighed. He just wasn't going to let it go was he? Wasn't it enough that she was practically writhing under his gentle ministrations, and that she was more turned on than she had probably ever been in her life? No of course not. The arrogant arse wanted her to say it aloud.

His hand was now low enough that it was trailing through her curls, only a short distance from where she needed it. He stopped moving completely and let it rest just below her bellybutton.

"Yes Doctor, you were right. I do love what you're doing to me, what you're making me do. I love being able to trust you enough that I can completely give up control. Now please, please, _please_ can you finish what you've started?"

His hand started to move again, and this time he didn't stop until he reached her entrance. He slipped a single digit into her center, then another, and began slowly thrusting in and out, mimicking her earlier movements.

Donna cried out and thrust her hips towards his hand, seeking more friction. She was close and it wouldn't take much more to push her over. If he would just move his hand a bit faster…

But instead he did the exact opposite. He continued his slow rhythm, bringing her right to the edge before stopping completely and removing his fingers."

"What the hell are you doing!" She all but screamed at him.

"That was one." Was his reply.

It took a few seconds for the pieces to connect together, but eventually they clicked into place. He had just brought her to the edge before backing off. He'd said that was one. God, how high had she gone? Four? Five? She couldn't remember. It really didn't matter anyway because she honestly didn't think she would be able to stand _one_ more, let alone several.

After a brief pause, he returned to the task at hand. She could feel him drift down her body and bucked when she felt, not his hand, but his tongue on her overheated flesh, stroking tentatively. She cried out again, louder this time, and fruitlessly tugged and her bonds to try and reach him. She wanted so badly to touch him. Run her hands across his shoulders, down his back, and down to grasp that magnificent bum of his and pull him closer.

He moved his mouth up and latched on to the sensitive bundle of nerves, interspersing his delicate licks and sucks with gentle bites. She bucked her hips violently and felt the Doctor's hands securing her, holding her down as his talented tongue continued to stroke and tease. It didn't take long for Donna to reach that edge again and just like before, the Doctor brought her to the brink of completion and left her there. She let out a strangled sob at the loss of contact yet again.

"Two."

"Doctor… please." She choked out.

"What is it? What do you need, Donna?" He refused to give her any respite and teased her opening with a finger, too slowly for her to reach orgasm, but just enough to keep her body quivering on the precipice.

"I need… ahh…you. I need you inside me… now."

The desperation in her voice must have led him to have a change of heart because she heard a brief rustling of clothes, and then he was lining his body up against hers, the tip of his hard cock pushing against her opening. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed inside of her, both of them groaning at the sensation of finally being connected.

After taking a few seconds to adjust, the Doctor began driving into her, his thrusts slow at first, but quickly becoming faster and more frantic. That was just fine with Donna. She'd been waiting all day for this and she eagerly rose her hips up to meet his.

Very quickly, the Doctor's breathing became harsh and his thrusts started to lose rhythm. He was close, she could tell. He reached up and untied her blindfold. It took her eyes a second to adjust to the light but once they did, she certainly didn't mind the view.

The Doctor's skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat, his hair was even more disheveled than normal, and a look of determination was written across his features. Donna thought he'd never looked any sexier.

"Thank you."

"Of course. I want to see your beautiful face when you come." He told her breathlessly, before increasing his pace even further.

She couldn't use her hands to caress him, so instead she hitched her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together, partly from the need to simply feel him, and partly to make sure he didn't stop at the last second and pull away again. She didn't care how many times she had screwed up; he was getting her off right now!

But luckily he seemed just as desperate as her to relieve the ache, because he showed no signs of stopping this time. His movements were completely frenzied now. He moved one hand down between them to stroke her clit and then she was coming, screaming his name and bucking wildly beneath him.

A few frantic thrusts later he followed, burying himself to the hilt and coming inside her which caused a second orgasm to overtake her, even as the aftershocks of the first still lingered. She continued to thrash underneath him, pulling against the restraints so hard it almost hurt.

Finally spent, the Doctor collapsed on top of her, both of them panting for breath.

"Roll off Spaceman. You weigh a ton."

He did as she asked-or rather, demanded- before reaching up to unclasp the buckles securing her wrists. It felt good to be able to move her arms freely again and she promptly wrapped them around the Doctor's torso, snuggling into him.

"Doctor, that was…great. A lot better than I expected it to be."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He sounded pretty damn pleased with himself.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it as well. After all, you did pay a lot of money for me." She paused for several seconds before asking,

"Do you really think I'm worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"The ridiculous amount of money you paid."

He turned on his side to look at her. "Oh Donna, of course you are. Actually, No, I take that back. Because there really is no amount of money in this universe that could compare to how much you mean to me."The sincerity in his voice melted her heart a little.

Of course, no one could switch moods like him and in the next breath his flirty nature had returned.

"But, that show you gave me alone was worth at least three times that."

"Only three, huh?"

"Well, you didn't let me finish what I was doing. You sounded pretty desperate, so I thought I'd cut you some slack. Just don't expect me to go so easy on you next time."

"Oh, you think there's gonna be a next time do you?"

He faltered slightly, "Umm...well… won't there be?" He sounded so endearingly hopeful that she had to smile.

"Oh yes. But I do have one small suggestion for next time." She declared while moving to straddle him.

"Hmmm, and what would that be?"

She grasped his arms from where they had started stroking up and down her sides and pinned them to the mattress beneath them,

"Next time, I'm in charge."

_THE END_

**So, what did you guys think? Too much? Just enough? Leave me a review and let me know please. And constructive Criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
